cuando todo marchaba a la perfeccion
by Weegie2602
Summary: Justo cuando cierto héroe diría todo lo que siente a su amada princesa,kamek lanza un hechizo provocando una gran confusión...QUE MARIO AMA A QUIEN? es mi primer fic espero les guste CAPÍTULO 3 SUBIDO :)
1. Depierten enamorados

Hola bueno este es mi primer fanfic lo cual me ha costado un poco publicar,si hay algunos cambios que deba realizar dejen reviews :)

**Cuando todo marchaba a la perfección**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse en mushroom kingdom y todos entendían que un nuevo día esta algunos habitantes este informa que deben levantarse y comenzar sus trabajos,para otros no les afecta en lo absoluto,pero,para cierto fontanero esto estorba su tan preciada hora de dormir impactando directamente a sus ojos y maldiciendo en su mente el haber dejado la cortina abierta

-recordatorio:nunca dejar abierta la cortina-dijo pesadamente mientras frotaba sus ojos y los abría lentamente.

seria el _dia_ que diría sus sentimientos a cierta princesa de radiante cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules como zafiro,al recordar el simple hecho dejo de lado el enojo y felizmente se dirigió al baño por una merecida ducha para despertar

Mientras,en cierta habitación de un gran pasillo,alumbran los rayos del sol entrando por un ventanal y despertando a una joven que dormía plácidamente en su cama;su cabello rubio que llegaba poco menos de su cintura,bien cuidado y siempre hermoso y sus grandes ojos de un azul neutro,no era intenso ni tampoco claro como el joven rubia se sentó en su cama y miro a través del ventanal,escuchando los primeros cantos de las aves lo cual le joven comenzó a analizar sucesos del día anterior y sonrío al recordar la invitación que le ofrecio al fontanero de gorra roja junto a su hermano de gorra verde de almorzar en su de dar un leve bostezo se levanto en dirección a su gran armario,eligió una de sus prendas favoritas y entro a su baño personal a darse un relajante baño y prepararse para la ocasión de hoy...

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si es corta pero son las 3 de la mañana en chile y ni suiquera saben que en vez de dormir estoy escribiendo jeje


	2. La razon de mi felicidad

Hoy continuo la historia :)

* * *

Luego de que ambos realizaran sus tareas y ambos hayan desayunado,peach salio a pasear al jardín de su castillo

RING RING!

_en el teléfono:_

_-aló?-_

_-hola peach!-la joven sonríe al reconocer la voz_

_-daisy!-dice feliz a su mejor amiga_

_-la misma en_ _teléfono_..._sabes?__hoy__ estoy aburrida te gustaría venir a mi castillo por una partida de tenis?-al decir esto peach cambia su gesto,ya que aun recuerda sus visitas de hoy_

_-sabes lo mucho que me fascina daisy,pero hoy vendrán Mario y luigi a mi castillo,disculpame mucho-dijo apenada a su que no le gustaría la idea al no haberle comentado sobre la tan esperada visita y mas aun al recordar lo que Mario le dijo la ultima vez que vino:_

_"_la noche se hizo presente en el castillo y eso indicaba la despedida de unos fontaneros a la princesa del reino champiñón y el regreso a su hogar por un merecido descanso luego de un día muy atareado

-gracias por todo chicos ,no saben cuanto se los agredezco por arreglar las tuberías principales del reino-dijo la princesa dando una leve sonrisa a ambos fontaneros provocando un nerviosismo en uno de ellos

-no-no hay de que-dijo Mario con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas del cual su hermano notó fácilmente

-estos nunca darán el primer paso,debo ayudarles en esto-pensaba el fontanero de gorra verde observando la situación-bueno yo me adelantaré por mientras,hasta pronto-dijo el,dio media vuelta y a paso rápido se fue de ahí dejando a ambos confusos y nerviosos al encontrarse solos

-bueno...creo que debes ir con tu hermano ya-decia un poco nerviosa y avergonzada la princesa de cabellos rubios

-eeh si claro-un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas-vamos debes decírselo de una vez,no seas cobarde o la perderas-pensaba muy frustrado Mario,estaba muy enamorado de la princesa y mientras mas este con ella mas enamorado esta de la princesa ojiazul-eemm princesa?hay algo que me gustaría comentarle en una posible visita que venga a su castillo,me lo permite?-un alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo,al menos ya no habría vuelta atrás,muy pronto se lo diría

-claro,con gusto lo escucharé en tu próxima visita -una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando el castaño la miró fijamemte a los ojos luego de su comentario durante unos instantes"

_-Aló?peach estas ahi?-dijo la castaña un poco curiosa,hace ya unos minutos desde que su amiga no emitía sonido la joven de cabellos rubios volvió en si al eschuarla_

_-lo siento lo siento! Estaba pensando algo muy profundo-dijo muy avergonzada por el aparato telefónico_

_-no te preocupes seguramente pensabas en mario,te aviso que iré a dar una vuelta por tu castillo en la tarde,hasta pronto-la joven rubia se sonrojo al máximo por la hipótesis de su amiga ya que realmente pensaba en el._

_-n-no es lo que tu-no pudo terminar su frase ya que justo en ese instante el sonido de pitido se oían,daisy había colgado._

Suspiró cansadamente-esa daisy-vio su teléfono por ultima vez y vio su fondo de Pantalla,una sonrisa apareció en su rostro; su castillo estaba de fondo en un hermoso día y Mario,luigi,daisy,varios de sus subditos y ella estaban miraban la cámara excepto por cierta joven de cabello castaño que en preciso instante beso la mejilla del fontanero verde y el se encontraba tan rojo como la gorra de mario. "Daisy y luigi..."pensaba curiosamente y comenzaba a recordar algunos sucesos "no hacen mala pareja,se nota que se gustan uno del otro,pasan mucho tiempo juntos e incluso hay veces que daisy le demuestra a luigi lo que siente por el indirectamente"guardo su celular y decidió volver a su castillo,necesitaba algo que la mantenga ocupada por unos minutos,quizás un poco de cocina no le haría mal.

Bueno me he demorado un poco en subirlo esperó les gusto,no olviden dejar reviews si les gusto o hay algo que deba corregir,esta vez esta un poco mas largo que el capitulo anterior espero les guste :)


	3. un poco de ayuda no hace mal

"Un poco de ayuda no hace mal"

* * *

Mientras la joven rubia se dirigía a la cocina real,unos fontaneros emprendían el camino al castillo.

Luigi tenia muy claro que Mario estaba muy nervioso,incluso a kilómetros se notaba,pero el punto no era ese,al fin el día de la verdad era este y no había marcha atrás,ambos salieron de su hogar comenzando el camino,luego de un momento se produjo un incomodo silencio entre los hermanos,corrección,un incomodo silencio para el menor de ellos al tener a su hermano en las nubes...

-oye,Mario...-dirigió la vista al fontanero rojo ilusionandose en que quizás lo haya escuchado,pero ,Mario seguía en las nubes¿que tanto pensaba? Se cuestionaba luigi,si el no estuviera con el de seguro se perdería o se lastimaría con algún arbol...sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de su teléfono

_-el perro hace woof,el gato hace miau,el ratón hace squeek...(8)-_reviso quien llamaba y contestó

_-diga?-era un numero desconocido y al no saber quien era escuchaba curioso la llamada_

_-hola,por casualidad este es el numero de luigi?-una cara de asombro se hizo presente en el fontanero;aquel misterioso sujeto hablaba con un extraño acento y un tono de voz chillon _

_-ssi con el,quien es?-su tono de voz demostraba lo nervioso que estaba,quizás algún ladrón o algo por el estilo era quien estaba al otro lado de la linea_

_-Luigi amigo tanto tiempo,me recuerdas cierto?-una leve carcajada se hizo presente de parte del sujeto extraño_

_-lo siento mucho,pero no tengo ni la menor idea-paro su andar para rascarse un poco su mejilla mientras un perdido Mario seguía caminando,de repente el sujeto se comenzó a reír durante unos minutos "que acaso soy algún payaso!?" Pensó._

_-pues claro que no me reconoces por esta voz cierto weegie?-un sonrojo se hizo presente al escuchar la ultima palabra,solo una persona lo llamaba así y la única a la que se lo permitía._

_-daisy...y esa voz?-luego de una leve risa de parte de la joven recién descubierta suspiro cansadamente_

_-no creas que fue fácil EH?-una pequeña gota rodó su cabeza,a veces daisy hacia cosas un poco extrañas_

_-no es por ofender princesa ,pero,sucedió algo?-un sonrojo se hizo presente temiendo que quizás fue muy brusco de su parte_

_-no te preocupes no es ningún problema de tubería o algo parecido,quería darte una sugerencia-luigi miro sorprendido hacia el celular "sugerencia?"pensó curioso_

_-sugerencia?de que se trata?-_

_-Es acerca de tu despistado hermanito...-"Que tiene que ver Mario en la conversación?...un momento!" Luigi miro a todos lados buscando a su hermano,lo había perdido!_

_-daisy disculpame,debo colgar llámame en 5 minutos por favor!-luigi colgó el celular y rápidamente partió a buscar a su hermano..._

Un fontanero muy reconocido por su gorra roja,mejor llamado Mario,se encontraba caminando sin darse cuenta de su recorrido,a decir verdad el verdadero Mario estaba pensando acerca del dia que hoy le esperaba...

_"Hoy al fin es el dia,debo hacerlo,tarde o temprano tenia que pasar pero...y si lo echo perder? Perder a Peach,¿qué pasa si se enoja conmigo y me rechaza?¿o me odia y me exilia del castillo? Aaagggghhhh ¿que haré?"_mario se golpeaba su cabeza sucesivamente una mas fuerte que la otra,el simple hecho de decir TODO lo que sentía y pensaba sobre ella "_ya no lo puedo soportar más,quiero decirlo y que todo el mundo sepa lo increíble que es;es_ inteligente,agradable,simpática,generosa,una_ gran princesa,muy linda,unos ojos de un resplandeciente y brillante zafiro iluminado por la luz de la luna acompañado de un cielo estrellado mirándome cariñosamente en una cita única y especial,nuestras manos entrelazadas y ambos nos miramos,acaricio su cabello y la comienzo a besar apasionadamente y..." aquellas fantasías un poco exagerada del fontanero dieron fin al igual que el camino,Mario cayó en un pequeño desnivel impactando de cara al suelo agregado de un -AUCH! Pero cómo!? Qué?! Dónde estoy!?-_

-MARIO!-Luigi corría en dirección incógnita en busca de su hoy despistado hermano,justo cuando sus esperanzas se estaban por ir de vacaciones la suerte llegó

-AUCH!- Sin mirar atrás corrió en dirección proveniente al sonido que no se demoro ni siquiera un segundo en reconocer que era su el fontanero llegó encontró algo que no se esperaba;un fontanero lleno de hojas de algún árbol del bosque en partes de su prenda y todo sucio en el suelo muy confundido

-y? Como estuvo el viaje inesperado del hobbit?-dijo sarcásticamente Luigi cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en un árbol que justamente estaba a su lado

-como llegué aquí!?-el fontanero se levantó y se sacudió todo su cuerpo eliminando la suciedad y la mayoría de las hojas que estaban en sus ropas.

-honestamente,no tengo idea de cómo cruzaste todo el bosque sin toparte con algún problema-

-_el perro hace woof,el gato hace miau,el ratón hace squeek...(8)_-el teléfono de luigi sonó,sin impresionarse contestó

-_ya lo encontré,ahora puedo hablar...-un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado de la linea e la princesa de sarasaland llamada Daisy_

_-que alivio,deberías estar mas atento weegie-la princesa comenzó a reirse levemente y el fontanero se sonrojo similar al tono de la gorra de su hermano_

_-pfff solo se me perdió de vista no es la gran cosa-dignamente,aun sonrojado,corrió un mechón de su caballos que se escapaba de su gorra,lo cual no funcionó como el esperaba debido a que su hermano comenzó a reírse de su ridículo acto y su sonrojo se incremento nuevamente_

_-si claro jajaja...bueno ahora que esta tu hermano quiero que después de llegar al castillo vengas a mi reino inmediatamente-los ojos del fontanero se incrementaron (0_0) sin esperar esa "sugerencia"no preguntes por qué solo te diré que si te quedas aprenderás a tocar el violín como profesional,bye!-_

_-pero daisy...-el sonido de la llamada finalizada se hizo presente y luego no hizo nada mas que guardar su teléfono y suspirar resignado_

-qué quería la loca ahora?-dijo Mario alzando una ceja

-no está loca y lo sabes bien...quiere que vaya a su castillo y deduzco que deberá ser algo urgente-"y aquí habla sobre locos el que canta frozen mientras se baña" pensaba sarcasticamente mientras sus recuerdos pasaban por su mente de aquel día provocando una risa muy disimulada-asi que lamento decirte que tendré que dejarte solo por hoy...-

-ah claro! Solo porque tu amada princesita tan loca como una cabra te llama y tu vas como su fiel mascota a su lado,luego van y se dan muchos besitos en el sillon muak mil muak-decía Mario mientras con sus manos en forma de pinza simulaba que se besaban(si entienden a que me refiero) y su hermano estaba tan rojo que incluso vapor salia de su cabeza

-ERES UN INMADURO Y QUE VIENES A HABLARME ASÍ,PORQUE PARA QUE LO SEPAS ESTABAS EN OTRA GALAXIA DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE LA CASA PENSANDO EN PEACH-ahora mario se encontraba muy sonrojado y enojado,luego dio media vuelta-con su permiso trasero de mono colorado,pero tengo asuntos pendientes-y emprendió camino al reino de sarasaland

-AH SI!?Y TU...ERES UN ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD CON UNA ESFERA ROJA!-

-TRANQUILO HERMANO,ALGÚN DÍA LO CONSEGUIRÁS, SIGUE INTENTANDO!-y desapareció en el horizonte

-AAAGGHHH!PERRO MIMADO!dio media vuelta y volvió su recorrido al castillo golpeando alguno que otro algo que se le cruzara...

Continuará...

¿para que habrá querido daisy que luigi fuera a su castillo?

¿que estará preparando peach?

¿lograra Mario decirle lo que siente a su amada princesa?

Y mas importante¿lograra Mario burlarse de su hermano su superarlo en este día patas arriba?


End file.
